School Action Term
by D2L
Summary: M.U.L.L. Monster, Ugly , Lier dan Lonely. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki julukan itu dikalangan sekolahku ini. Entah sejak kapan mereka menghindariku. Apa hanya karena kejadian waktu itu? Kenapa manusia seperti mereka terlalu mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bukti yang kuat?(Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

**School Action Term**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Crime/Mystery**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry : M.U.L.L. Monster, Ugly , Lier dan Lonely. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki julukan itu dikalangan sekolahku ini. Entah sejak kapan mereka menghindariku. Apa hanya karena kejadian waktu itu? Kenapa manusia seperti mereka terlalu mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bukti yang kuat?(Kyuhyun)**

**Chapter 1: M.U.L.L**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu berjalan dengan pelan walau banyak orang disekitarnya sudah berlarian seperti orang gila karena 1 menit lagi bel sekolah itu akan segera berbunyi .Saat bel itu sudah berbunyi dan pintu gerbang ditutup, dia masih memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, padahal murid-murid yang lainnya sudah memasang muka horor dan batin untuk menerima hukuman dari keterlambatan mereka.

"KYAAAA! Itu si M.U.L.L! Pak! Tolong buka gerbang ini! Aku bersedia menerima hukuman, tapi tolong buka gerbang ini! Aku bisa mati dibunuh oleh monster itu!" teriak salah satu murid perempuan dengan histerisnya. Dia mewakili kekhawatiran para murid yang lainnya yang lebih menatap horor anak itu daripada hukuman berat yang akan menanti mereka.

Anak yang dipanggil M.U.L L itu hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja perlakuan seperti ini yang didapatkannya. Baik itu dari kalangan orang kaya yang menggunakan mobil mewah maupun kalangan biasa yang selalu berjalan kaki bersama sama sepertinya untuk datang ke sekolah bergengsi ini.

Anak itu hanya bisa berjalan bosan ke kanannya tanpa mempedulikan cemohan yang diberikan padanya lagi.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan saja. Sekaligus bisa mengawasi para bocah dan gadis manja yang kerjanya cuma bisa mengolok-olok saja," ucap Kyuhyun, namja berambut ikal itu, namja yang digunjingi sedari tadi.

Anak terus saja berjalan sampai dia berhenti pada sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh jauh dari gerbang sekolah bagi murid biasa sekolah itu. Dia memanjati pohon itu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah secara ilegal melewati dinding batu marmer mewah itu.

Kyuhyun mendarat dengan sempurna. Sepertinya anak itu sudah sangat terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut. Dia sedikit menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi celanan bagian bawahnya untuk menghilangkan debu tanah yang muncul saat dia mendarat dan kemudian dia memperbaiki panggulan tasnya dan berjalan maju.

Hanya beberapa saja dia melangkah, dia sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat mewah dan juga besar. Bangunan itu terpisah dengan bangunan lainnya, terasingkan, karena memang sangat jarang orang yang mau datang ke tempat itu. Hanya beberapa orang dengan kecintaannya yang sangat pada buku yang mau datang ke tempat suram ini. Tempat yang hampir seperti berada di hutan belantara dengan pohon-pohon berumur ratusan tahuan disekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun memegang kenop pintu antik itu dan mendorongnya perlahan menciptakan decitan kecil pada engselnya. Dia masuk tanpa takut ketahuan membolos. Dia sudah terlalu sering ke sini dan para penjaga perpustakaan sudah hafal dengan jadwalnya dan juga sudah terlalu malas untuk menegurnya. Tapi walaupun dia sering bolos, toh, dia selalu mendapat juara 1 umum untuk kedua kalangan dengan mudahnya, jadi untuk apa mencemohi aksi bolosnya?

Anak berambut ikal itu melirik sebuah tangga dengan design Yunani kuno. Dia segera naik ke tangga itu dan menuju bagian bangunan perpustakaan lantai dua. Sesaat sudah di atas, dia segera mengambil tempat yang paling pojok dan mengambil satu buku secara acak dari rak buku yang terdekat darinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil kursi tunggal yang biasa digunakannya. Namja itu meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil handphone dan juga earphone miliknya. Segera dipasangkan earphone itu pada handphone dan juga kedua telinganya lalu memutarkan musik dengan jenis yang disukainya, sambil membuka buku yang diambilnya.

Anak itu membaca dengan serius, tapi sesekali entah apa yang dilihatnya selalu di luar. Dia selalu tampak mengamati sesuatu melalui kaca jendela besar yang menjadi menghalangnya antara tempatnya duduk sekarang dengan keadaan di luar.

Pemandangan yang ada di depannya yaitu, 2 bangunan yang berbeda kutub dan juga design. Satunya tampak sangat mewah dan satunya tampak biasa saja, tapi sebetulnya itu sudah termasuk mewah dibandingkan dengan sekolah lainnya.

"Hari ini kenapa tenang sekali, padahalnya biasa jam begini sudah ada teriakan dari gedung kalangan orang kaya," namja itu berguman sendiri.

BOOMM

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas. Pemandangan yang ditampakkan jendela transparan itu kini sedikit berubah. Pada banguan kutub barat, tampak ada kobaran api dan juga asap pada salah satu sisinya.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" namja itu berdiri melepaskan headsetnya dan juga meletakkan bukunya pada kursi yang tadi di tempatinya. Dia maju dua langkah lalu memegang kenop jendela lalu membukanya. Dengan santai dia melompatkan diri ke padang rumput yang ada di bawahnya dan segera berlari menuju lokasi kejadian, dimana sebuah bom baru saja diledakkan.

.

.

.

**M.U.L.L**

.

.

.

Semua siswa berteriak dengan histeris. Mereka semua berlarian dengan liar tidak beraturan. Mereka bodoh. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa sedikit tenang? Namja yang digunjingi itu jadi kesusahan mencari pelakunya.

Kyuhyun mendapat sesuatu yang menarik. Dibalik pintu 11-A, ada seorang namja yang berdiri dengan tenangnya. Beberapa saat mereka saling kontak mata dan kemudian namja itu menghindar dan berjalan pergi menggunakan tangga yang berada di samping kanan kelasnya.

"Lee Donghae, hah? Baru kali ini pelakunya dari dalam sekolah sendiri. Hihi... ini akan menjadi menarik bocah penganggu," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengejar orang yang sudah dijadikan target olehnya.

Keadaan sangat tidak terkendali. Para murid sampai tidak sadar bahwa beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menyentuh Kyuhyun, saling bertabrakan. Padahal biasanya mereka akan langsung berteriak histeris.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun sedikit berterima kasih karena itu tidak membuat dirinya menjadi lambat untuk menemukan target barunya. Dengan handal dia menyelipkan dirinya dan pergi menuju tangga yang mengarah ke bawah. Hanya ada satu tangga sebab ini adalah lantai teratas dari gedung sekolah mewah itu.

Kyuhyun tidak melewati puluhan anak tangga itu. Dia langsung melompatkan dirinya turun ke bawah dengan melompat ke pada bagian yang kosong dan kedua tangannya bertumpu dipegangan lantai.

Beberapa anak yang ada di bawah kaget dan segera menghindar sebelum menjadi sasaran empuk bagi landasan Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan juga ke kiri sampai dia menemukan orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu sedang berada berjalan dari arah kiri tangga memasuki lab bahasa.

Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejarnya. Ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu lab bahasa dan hendak membukanya sebelum dia mencium bau aneh. Mau seperti terbakar. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan lalu segera berlari dari sana dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Dalam durasi 2 detik saja setelah Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, pintu itu meledak. Kyuhyun terguling untuk menghindari ledakan yang masih bisa mengenainya. Dia menarik napas sebentar, tapi lagi-lagi ledakan susulan terjadi. kali ini pada tembok sebelah kanan tempat dia berada.

Kyuhyun terlempar ke tembok dengan keras sampai-sampai memecahkan kaca jendela yang ada. Namja itu hampir saja mati dengan terjun bebas jika dia tidak punya refleks yang cepat. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya itu memegang sisi jendela yang terbuat dari besi yang masih menempel dengan dinding sehingga masih sanggup menopang tubuhnya yang berkilo-kilo.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Keringat dingin keluar. Wajahnya panik. baru kali ini sekolah ini diserang dengan sebrutal ini dan seolah-olah yang menyerang sudah tahu bahwa tugasnya bukan hanya sebagai murid, melainkan sebagai penjaga sekolah ini, mencegah para teroris berulah di sini.

_Tentu saja. Biangnya adalah namja ikan itu. Dia pasti sudah memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikku_,pikir Kyuhyun jengkel.

Dengan pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kekuatan pada tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. dan segera diletakkannya kaki kanannya pada bingkai besi jendela itu ketika sudah tidak berada di udara. Dia langsung terjatuh di lantai meringis kesakitan karena ada banyak pecahan kaca yang masuk sampai ke daging terdalamnya.

Tanpa memepdulikan rasa sakit itu lagi, dia berdiri dan matanya memandang liar mencari Lee Donghae. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang dilihatnya lagi. Hanya dia seorang diri di lantai ini. sepertinya yang lain sudah dievakuasi dari lantai ini.

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar. Kali ini 2 ledakan yang terjadi. Pertama ledakan yang berskala kecil, terjadi pada lantai tempat di bawah Kyuhyun. Namja itu bisa meraskan lantainya berpijak ikut berguncang karena gelombang ledakan itu dan yang kedua ledakan yang berskala sangat besar terjadi di lapangan tengah, tepat di depan sedikit menengoh ke bawah jika kau berada di tempat Kyuhyun di dekat jendela rusak.

Ledakan yang sangat besar meretakkan tanah-tanah tempat terjadi ledakan dan juga sekitarnya. Langsung saja terbentuk lubang yang sangat besar dan dalam di tempat bom itu ditanamkan.

_Sekolah ini sudah diletakkan bom dimana-mana. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? _pikir Cho Kyuhyun.

Ledakan terjadi lagi dan sampai membuat lantai yang ditumpanginya ambruk ke bawah.

"AKHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah terkena reruntuhan lantai baik dari yang ada di bawahnya dan yang baru muncul menerjang tubuhnya dari atas.

_Dia mengincarku, tapi kenapa? Dan bagaimana dia bisa melihat semua gerak-gerikku?_ pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Tak sengaja, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan memperhatikan sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di lapangan. Rasanya pohon itu ganjal sebab sekelilingnya seperti tidak terkena dampak dari ledakan bom padahal yang lainnya terkena.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya lagi dan dia mendapati ada seseorang yang duduk di atas dahan. Lee Donghae singkatnya, dengan sebuah ala pengendali bom jarak jauh di tangannya, tapi ada lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih tertarik, sebuah bandul berwarna hitam yang dipakaikan rantai berwarna silver dan dijadikan seperti gelang. Warna bandul itu sangat cantik mengkilat, mirip seperti sebuah kristal antik hanya saja berwarna hitam menawan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mengincarku. Kau menginginkan _black note_ itu? Berarti kau dari kelompok mafia _Black Treasure_. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kawan, dan aku akan segera memberikan perhitungan padamu bocah penganggu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah kirinya. Bom mulai berledakan lagi sepanjang dia berlari, tapi kali ini dia berlari dengan lincah. Ketika sampai dipaling ujung dari lantai itu, dia menabrakkan dirinya pada kaca yang ada di depannya dan terjatuh dari lantai 3 ke bawah dengan hantaman yang sangat keras. Dia terguling-guling di tanah.

Sakit. Sudah pasti, tapi dia menahannya. Namja itu segera bangkit dan berlari lagi. Lagi-lagi perjalanannnya diiringi dengan ledakan bom dimana-mana.

Rupanya namja itu bertujuan untuk ke perpustakaan. Untuk apa? Hm... kita akan melihatnya nanti.

Pintu itu dibukanya dengan kasar. Segera naik ke atas dan menuju tempatnya membaca buku tadi. Diraih tas miliknya dengan kasar dan mengacak-acak tasnya. Tangannya segera mengambil handphone dan mengutak-atik.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lagi melakukan pengeboman. Tidak salah waktu itu aku iseng mendownload program sabotase bom itu haha..." Dia tertawa lemah.

Tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke dalam tas miliknya. Meraih sebuah benda yang berwarna hitam. Sebuah pistol rupanya. Dia segera mengarahkannya pada kaca jendela yang terbuka di depan dan membidik pada sebuah tiang yang ada di depannyaa.

Dengan ajaib, peluru itu mengenai tiang dan lalu terpantulkan terus entah ke dinding, lalu sampai pada lapangan tengah milik sekolah mewah dan mengenai bahu namja yang sedari tadi membuat kekacauan.

"Hah, ini betul-betul menghabiskan tenaga. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu." Dan kemudian dia terlelap dengan kondisi yang sangat parah.

.

.

.

**M.U.L.L**

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun kelas 10-C diharapkan untuk menemui kepala sekolah di ruangannya." Sebuah pengumuman khusus yang ditujukan pada namja dengan ciri berambut ikal coklat.

Saat pengumuman itu selesai diumumkan, sontak saja semua murid yang sekelas dengan namja itu membalikkan kepala mereka ke belakang dan memandang namja yang duduk sendirian di pojok kiri dekat dengan jendela.

"Seonsaengnim, aku ijin untuk keluar," ucap Kyuhyun. Lalu dia segera keluar dari kelas itu tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah beragam yang ditujukan padanya dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kaulah yang dikatakan kepala sekolah terdahulu yang akan menjadi watcher sekaligus catcher di sini," ucapan itu menyambutnya seketika saat dia baru membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ya, dan aku hampir mati gara-gara keluargaku selalu terus-menerus bertugas untuk menjaga sekolah ini. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir kenapa tidak menyewa para polisi saja atau bodyguard kelas satu? Atau bahkan kalian bisa dengan mudahnya menyewa agen FBI dengan jumlah yang banyak ," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus dan juga panjang lebar. Dia segera menutup pintu itu dan mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan ini kearah yang lebih serius, sang kepala sekolah menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di mejanya dan membuat ruangan itu langsung seperti penjara. Pintu mewah tadinya langusng dilapisi oleh besi baja yang kokoh, begitupula dengan kaca-kaca jendela. Sontak saja ruangan itu menjadi gelap sementara karena tidak ada sinar alami dari luar, kemudian lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi bisa lebih berbahaya jika kabar ini sampai di telinga para polisi negara apalagi sampai ke dunia Internasional. Saat ini setidaknya hanya penjahat kelas rendah saja dan _Black Treasure_ yang melakukan serangan di sini, tetapi jika kita menyewa para bodyguard, ketidaknyamanan sekolah ini akan sampai keluar. Akan diketahui penyebab kenapa para penjahat itu menyerang para murid di sini dan para penjahat yang berkelas lebih tinggi akan mulai mentargetkan sekolah ini juga," jelas sang kepala sekolah.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak masuk akal.

"Akhirnya ada orang yang mau berpihak padaku juga." Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

"Sebentar lagi ada yang sama denganmu, tapi berhati-hatilah karena semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Dia bukan orang yang sembarangan. Kemungkinan berita akan kedatangannya sudah tersebar dikalangan istimewa. Mereka mungkin sudah membentuk kubu-kubu untuk memperebutkannya. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya. Dia aset kita yang paling dan sangat berharga."

"Kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan," ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**M.U.L.L**

.

.

.

Inilah asalan kenapa aku bisa dipanggil M.U.L.L

Aku adalah monster. Itu kata mereka karena aku bisa dengan handal menggunakan berbagai tipe senjata dengan mudahnya. Aku terlatih. Aku handal. Aku bergerak secepat dan seliar monster jika menemukan targetku. Aku diberi tugas untuk melindungi sekolah ini dari ancaman para mafia yang ingin membunuh para bangsawan dunia yang berkumpul di sini.

Aku dikatakan ungly, jelek karena kacamata tebal ini yang membuatku tampak seperti kutu buku atau mereka mengatakanku seperti ini karena sifatnya yang mereka pandang dari sudut pandang mereka. Hey, tidak sadarkah bahwa selama ini aku menyelamatkan nyawa mereka? Ck, dasar para manusia tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Aku dikatakan lier, pembohong. Ya, itu hanya akal-akalan mereka sebab kata-kataku selalu dipercayai para guru walaupun secara kasat mata tidak kentara di mata mereka yang tidak jeli. Kata-kataku sellau dipercaya karena para guru semua tahu dengan pekerjaan sampingan ini tapi tidak dengan mereka. Mereka menganggapku pembohong karena tidak ada bukti dari perkataanku. Itu karena mereka adalah murid-murid bodoh yang selalu mengandalkan kantong tebal milik orang tua mereka.

Mereka menyebutku lonely, penyendiri karena memang sifat monsterkulah yang membuatku seperti itu, tapi hey... bukannya mereka semua yang menjauhiku sehingga aku menjadi seorang penyendiri dan hanya bisa menjadi pengamat untuk melindungi nyawa mereka semua?

.

.

.

_Lee Sungmin. Anak dari presiden negara ini. Apa kira-kira yang akan dikalangan elite untuk membuatnya masuk ke kubu itu suapaya mendapatkan kekayaan anak itu? Atau bagaimana reaksi para mafia itu?_

.

.

.

**M.U.L.L**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hmmm... sebetulnya ini rewrite dari accountku yang lain. Jadi jangan heran jika ada kesamaan judul tapi jalan ceritanya sangat berbeda syalala~~~**

**Last but not least, can i have a pay for my work? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**School Action Term**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Crime/ Mystery**

**Summary: Aku heran kenapa sekolah yang paling elite di negara ini bisa-bisanya tidak menyewa agen-agen FBI yang terkenal bisa menangkap kriminal kelas kakap sekalipun. Mereka malah menupukan semua tugas itu pada satu orang saja. Cho Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah anak presiden masuk ke sana? Ya, hell.**

**Chapter 2: Othello**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai setengah hari saja sekolah itu sudah diperbaiki, dan tidak menampakkan keadaan dimana baru kemarin sekolah itu hancur karena diledakkan oleh salah satu anggota kriminal _Black Treasure_ yang pernah dilumpuhkan sekali oleh panjaga sekolah itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sungguh membenci sekolah ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah yang membagi sebuah kubu dengan sangat kental? Bukannya itu sebuah tindak diskriminasi? Kaum elite, dan juga kaum biasa atau bisa dibilang kaum yang kurang mampu sangat diperlakukan secara berbeda. Baik secara meterial, fasilitas, perhatian guru, tingkat pembelajaran, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Dan kini kepala sekolah itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjaga salah satu orang yang paling kaya di negara ini, yaitu anak salah satu presiden. Heck yang benar saja. Kyuhyun sungguh benci dengan orang kaya yang selalu berlaku seenaknya. Julukan itupun menyebar karena salah satu hinaan dari kaum elite.

Lalu ternyata partner yang dimaksud kepala sekolah itu adalah orang yang ternyata harus dilindunginya? Malah semakin membebaninya karena anak presiden itu pasti bodohnya bukan main dalam hal melindungi dirinya.

'Argh! kenapa aku malah mendapat partner yang semakin membebaniku, dan bukannya membantuku melindungi sekolah ini dari para mafia?' batin Kyuhyun merana.

"Arghh! Aku benar-benar benci dengan partnerku yang baru!" teriak Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Untung saja saat ini dia sedang ada di perpustakaan ada ada di spot kesukaannya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memandanginya dengan aneh karena teriakannya barusan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendapati ada tangan yang ada di bahu kanannya. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan kepalanya dan dia mendapati seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman dan pandangan sinis.

"Ow, jadi kau partnerku,ya? Kenapa aku malah berpasangan denganmu yang sepertinya sangat menyebalkan dan tidak berguna,ya?" hina orang itu.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Sial sekali. Disaat dia sedang memaki anak presiden itu, Lee Sungmin, anak itu ternyata sedari tadi sudah mengikuti gerak-geriknya, berada di sini.

"M-maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhun setengah tidak tulus.

Tapi permintaan Kyuhyun yang separuh tulusnya itu malah mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya sendiri dari Sungmin.

"Aku paling benci orang yang tidak jujur yang berusaha untuk mendapat perhatianku hanya karena pangkat yang dimiliki oleh ayahku," ucap anak presiden itu, Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih sinis.

"Yak! Sakit tahu! Siapa juga yang berusaha mendapat perhatianmu? Lebih baik tidak sama sekali karena semenjak kau datang semuanya menjadi lebih rumit untukku!" seru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya lagi, tapi kali ini langsung pada orang yang dibicarainya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa karena aku akan merepotkanmu? Yang ada kau yang akan merepotkanku tahu! Aku heran kenapa mereka hanya membuat satu orang bodoh sepertimu menjaga sekolah paling elite di Seoul ini ketika mereka bisa menyewa FBI atau setidaknya polisi setempat," protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Huwaa… akhirnya ada juga yang berpikir seperti dirinya, tapi kenapa harus anak yang malah menjadi salah seorang yang harus paling dijaga di sekolah ini?

"Ck, jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan saja pada kepala sekolah ini atau pada ayahmu sekalian yang memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang kalau memang menurutmu sangat tidak aman," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Bahkan ayahku kaget setengah mati ketika aku yang meminta sekolah di sini," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah santainya sampai membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kau yang meminta sendiri padahal sedari tadi yang memaki-maki sekolah ini? Memang apa maumu? Mencari ketegangan yang memacu ardenali di sini?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa merasakan amarahnya memuncak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku ke sini hanya untuk main-main? Aku bahkan yakin kemampuanmu bertarung dan menghadapi mafia itu bahkan lebih lemah dariku!"

Kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan marahnya juga ikut memuncak. "Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar,ya? Kau bilang kau lebih kuat dariku? Anak manja sepertimu tahu apa tentang kerasnya dunia ini? kau hanya bisa hidup mewah di istanamu dan sama sekali tidak pernah merasa penderitaan orang miskin. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menggerakkan tanganmu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Itu yang kau sebut lebih kuat dariku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendapati sebuah peluru yang terlepas dan mengenai ujung rambutnya yang di sebelah kiri. Dengan gerakkan terbata-bata Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan peluru itu yang tertancap di tembok dan membuat tembok yang ada di sekitarnya letak.

"Kau jangan pernah meremehkanku. Aku bukan anak mami seperti anak presiden lainnya. Berbagai jenis bela diri kupelajari bersama dengan seni senjata juga. Aku bahkan pernah ikut pelatihan khusus yang digelar CIA," ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pistol yang masih terarah ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Pasalnya kini Sungmin sedang memegang senjata api dan anak itu tampak sangat mahir menggunakannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun yakin dengan bela dirinya, tapi dia tetap akan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang sedang memegang senjata.

Kyuhyun menarik napas berusaha mengatur kembali emosinya dan bersikap kepala dingin. "Jadi apa tujuanmu ke sekolah ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau sekolah ini kekurangan penjagaan. Oleh sebab itu aku ada di sini. Aku mengerti kenapa kepala sekolah ini tidak menyewakan polisi setempat karena jika hal itu terjadi maka berita dimana sekolah ini memiliki benda yang betul-betul berharga akan semakin mencuat dan akan semakin banyak saja kelompok mafia yang akan menyerang ke sini. Untung saja hanya mafia yang mempunyai akses hacker terbaik yang tahu akan hal itu dan berusaha mengambilnya," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun cengo. "Dan kau bangga hanya beberapa mafia dengan askses haker terbaik yang bisa mengambilnya? Itu sama saja sekolah kita diincar oleh mafia yang paling berbahaya di dunia. Masih jika sekolah ini menyewa polisi walaupun para mafia lainnya akan menyerang, tapi mereka pasti hanya mafia kecil dan lemah," balas Kyuhyun.

"Masih meninding jika kita fokus pada satu mafia daripada terpencar ke banyak mafia lainnya yang malah akan membuat keamaan kita sama sekali tidak berfungsi walaupun mereka lemah," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak apa yang dikatakan Sungmin dan mulai menanggap argumen itu benar. "Lalu apa maksudmu hacker mafia itu berusaha untuk mengambil barang berharga di sini? yang ada juga manusia-manusia berharga dengan kekayaan yang sangat berlimpah," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benda berharga itu dipegang oleh manusia yang ada di sini bodoh!" seru Sungmin.

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi apa yang mereka incar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

"Mereka mengincar benda-benda yang berkode B4C-12," ucap Sungmin.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kode aneh yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Benda-benda yang berkode B4C-12 adalah benda-benda yang jika dikumpulkan dapat membuka kunci ke bank terbesar dunia yang memiliki hampir 60 % emas di seluruh dunia," ucap Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tahu jika mereka suka mengambil barang berharga tinggi dan lagi berwarna hitam. Oleh sebab itu kelompok mafia mereka di sebut _Black Treasure_," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Itu dia! Benda-benda hitam itu berkode B4C-12. Benda-benda itu sekarang memang tidak diketahui dapat membuka brankas emas The Fed, bank terbesar di dunia itu. Benda-benda itu digunakan sebagai kunci dulu sekali. Totalnya ada 12 benda, tapi karena fakta itu tertutup, benda antik itu sekarang malah dilelang dan kebanyakan yang memilikinya adalah orang tua anak-anak yang ada di sini," jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi karena Black Treasure memiliki akses hacker yang handal mereka bisa mengetahui fakta itu. Jadi lebih baik mereka mengumpulkan ke 12 benda itu daripada mencoba menerobos sistem kode komputer yang sangat susah untuk dibobol," ucap Kyuhyun seperti melanjutkan perkataan Sungmin yang sebelumnya.

"Ya, oleh sebab itu aku ada di sini untuk mencegah mafia itu melakukan pencurian tersebut sehingga kehebohan dan inflasi tidak terjadi di seluruh dunia. Bisa gawat jika itu terjadi. Akan semakin banyak orang yang miskin bahkan mati karena kelaparan, stress, dan faktor-faktor lainnya," ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar dengan raut wajah lesu. "Tapi kenapa partnerku harus sepayah ini?" Sudah pasti Sungmin menghina Kyuhyun.

'Sialan anak ini. Dia bahkan lebih mudah dariku, tapi tidak sopan sekali selalu menghinaku sedari tadi. Jika dia bukan anak presiden dan memegang senjata pasti sudah kubuat dia babak belur habis-habisan,' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Dan panggil aku hyung untuk seterusnya! Aku lebih satu tahun darimu. Umurku sekarang 18 tahun dan kau baru 17 tahun. Mengerti?" ucap Sungmin yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

"Hah? Kau lebih tua dariku? Kau bahkan kelihatan seperti anak SMP!" seru Kyuhyun kaget.

"Yak! Mukamu saja yang terlalu kelihatan tua seperti ajusshi tau! Mukaku ini memang awet mudah tidak sepertimu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Aish, kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu santaiku dan satu-satunya tempat aku bisa santai!" Kyuhyun balas membentak.

"Seharusnya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah aku! Kau itu orang yang paling cerewet dan menjengkelkan yang pernah kutemui!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. dari tadi hanya seputar itu saja terus. Mereka hanya terus saling membentak dan saling memaki. Kapan ini selesainya? Kyuhyun sudah mulai capek melayani laki-laki manis tapi menyebalkan ini.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku memang lebih lemah dariku dan kau lebih kuat. Bukannya itu lebih baik jadi kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri,kan? Aku jadi akan punya banyak waktu santai. Selamat! Kau adalah pahlawan sekolah ini mulai dari sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada malas, lalu Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin di sana yang masih terdiam dan tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang menurutnya adalah orang yang keras kepala bisa mengalah padanya yang sama keras kepalanya dan tidak mungkin mau mengalah.

Sungmin sedikit merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang asing baginya. Diliriknya dengan pelan-pelan ke arah belakangnya, tapi saat dia mengarah ke belakang, Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan orang itu dan lagi dia sudah tidak merasakan hawa asing itu lagi.

Ada yang mengawasi sedari tadi percakapan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Dan ini semakin diperburuk ketika pembicaraan mereka tadi berkisar _Black Treasure_, B4C-12, dan brankas emas The Fed.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menghembuskan napas ketika para mafia itu atau entah siapa berbuat masalah di sekolah ini lagi. Saat menuju ke kelasnya, dia melihat kepulan asap yang sangat pekat di gedung yang berada di samping miring tempatnya berada sekarang. Kepulan itu berasal dari bagian atap gedung sekolahnya, tapi Kyuhyun cukup kaget kenapa bisa sekolah biasa yang dijadikan target lagi dan bukan sekolah elite.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia lupa ada salah satu anak konglomerat yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa ini. Kim Jongwoon.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuju atap sekolah itu. Setibanya di sana, melihat Sungmin yang sedang bertarung dengan seorang yang pernah dibertarungnya sebelumnya. Lee Donghae.

"Kau cukup tangguh juga untuk ukuran anak presiden yang selalu dimanja," ucap Donghae dengan seyuman sinis. Dengan lincah Donghae berusaha untuk menggerakkan pisau yang ada dikedua tangannya untuk mengenai Sungmin.

Sungmin menghindar dengan bagus. Dikalah Donghae terlalu fokus untuk menyerang bagian kepalanya, Sungmin mengarahkan tendangan yang dengan pas mengenai bagian perut Donghae. Anak itu terlempar cukup jauh dari Sungmin."Oh, itu pujian,ya? Aku ucapkan terima kasih!" seru Sungmin tidak kalah sinisnya.

Donghae baru saja mau berdiri, tapi sebuah busur yang entah dari mana asalnya hampir mengenainya, membuatnya terduduk dan tergeser ke belakang sedikit. Dari balik asap yang mulai menghilang itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berantakan yang sedang memegang sebuah panah dengan busur yang siap dilontarkan kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat Sungmin, dan juga Jongwoon yang terlihat sudah biasa dengan situasi perkelahian seperti ini. Rasanya dia yang sebagai penjaga sekolah hanya bisa pasif, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri menonton seperti orang bodoh saja. Bukannya dia harusnya melindungi orang kaya seperti Sungmin, dan juga Yesung? Dan yang dilakukannya sekarang mungkin malah kelihatan kebalikannya.

Tanpa diduga Donghae bergerak cepat untuk melemparkan bom asap kembali. Kyuhyun bisa melihat samar-samar bahwa Donghae bergerak ke arah tempat Sungmin berada dan Sungmin tampak tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mendecak. Dengan cepat dia berlari. Dan langsung memukul Donghae sehingga anak itu tidak berhasil menyerang Sungmi dengan dadakan.

"Tiga lawan satunya? Memangnya kalian tidak cukup curang?" Donghae berkata sinis padahal wajahnya sudah kelihatan pucat dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar penakut," ucap Sungmin.

'Sialan. Masih bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padahal dia hampir saja mati jika saja aku tidak menyelamatkannya,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kalian? Kalian bukan orang bangsawan biasa," ucap Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan juga Jongwoon secara bergantian Untungnya asap sudah mulai menghilang sehingga mereka bisa saling melihat dengan jelas.

"Karena kami adalah bagian dari PSP. _Protector Secret Palace_," ucap Yesung dengan senyuman sombong.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kami adalah orang kaya, kami akan seperti orang kaya yang manja seperti biasa. Kami bahkan didik lebih keras dari kalian dalam hal pertahanan," sambung Sungmin denga sebuah seringai.

Kyuhyun meringis melihat dua orang aneh nan berbahaya yang ada di depannya ini. Oh, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang dan jauh dari hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya selalu sakit kepala?

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Mulai hari ini kau dipindahkan ke kelas elite, special class, sama seperti kami," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Kyuhyun langsung saja berwajah pucat. 'Satu kelas dengan orang seperti ini? Beberapa jam saja aku sudah frustasi. Apalagi berjam-jam? Yang benar saja!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview! Mian tidak bisa membalas reviewnya. Akan diusahakan chpt depannya!~~**


End file.
